


Universes Travelled

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Flirting, Implied Feelings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memories, Odyssey Universe, Past Relationship(s), Pulsefire Shen, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, odyssey Kayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Being stuck with a sentient scythe that you hate isn’t exactly Kayn’s cup of tea, but he knows the only way to possibly get rid of Rhaast is to do as he says. So, he does...until he meets a mysterious stranger who seems to be particularly interested in Kayn. Kayn won’t deny he is intrigued in this man as well, but just when he feels he will get some answers as to who this person is, he disappears. So, Kayn who is unable to stop himself sets out on a quest to seek this man out and get some answers.--“Have you ever fallen in love?”Kayn was startled at the question and, flustered, shook his head.The other’s smile flashed and he reached for Kayn’shand. “Would you like to?”“You’re very sure of yourself.”“And yet, you’re blushing.”





	1. Chapter 1

Kayn breathed heavily as he stood in the midst of a group of bodies. The scent of blood in the air as it stained the ground, the corpses, his clothes, and his unwanted companion. Sweat dripped from his brow, and he wiped it with the back of his hand. He felt guilty...numb as he gazed at the bodies. The black, blue, and gold uniforms giving him insight as to who they were.  _ “It seems those fools still pursue you, Kayn,” _ rumbled a voice in his head that seemed to reverberate through his soul. 

“Silence, Rhaast,” came the sharp reply. “They may be foolish to fight me, but they come from my home and the man I once served. Do not speak ill of them.”

_ “Yet you abandoned them, Kayn. What’s the point in feeling guilty if you so carelessly threw that all aside to chase after your own dreams?” _ asked Rhaast, and Kayn chose to ignore him, simply opting to glare at the weapon in hand. 

Kayn slowly walked through the small circle of bodies, heading back towards his ship. He swallowed his guilt as he walked, trying to ignore what had happened. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had to slay his former allies of the Locus Armada, but to him it never got easier. He always remembered their faces...the body count lost, but the faces remain as they were seared into his memory. 

He was grateful that Rhaast had shut up, and he was grateful that he never brought up the faces of the men he killed that he remembered. He slowly ascended the stairs back to his ship, the sound of them closing behind him as he stood inside of it. He immediately headed towards his bathroom, setting Rhaast aside to clean him up later. He needed a moment to clean up and breathe before he set course again for the Morning Star. 

He slowly stripped his dirtied garments as he entered his room, feeling like he was covered in sweat and grime on top of the blood. He felt tired. Tired of fighting his former allies...of running and chasing the Morning Star, but how could his goal come to fruition if he didn’t? It may cost the lives of former companions, but Kayn knew a few hundred...maybe a thousand lives would be worth his success. As his mind lingered with thoughts, he wandered into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. 

Once it was to his liking, Kayn stepped beneath the more than welcomed heat. It was soothing to his tense, achy muscles as he closed his tired eyes. He hoped that this wouldn’t take much longer...all he needed was Sona. Once he had her, he would force her to tell him her secrets. He reached out, grabbing soap and began to wash himself clean. Just as he was beginning to relax, Rhaast’s voice sounded in his head,  _ “Kayn…” _

“Tch...what is it now, Rhaast?” he snapped in annoyance. “Can’t you let me be for a moment? It is bad enough I have to have you listening in on every thought I have. I don’t want to hear your voice!”

_ “Could you stop complaining like an incompetent child for just a minute?" _ Rhaast asked, exasperation in his tone.  _ "This is important." _

"What could possibly be so important that you can't give me a few minutes of peace and quiet!?"

_ "We have company." _

Kayn froze. "What do you mean, 'We have company'?" 

_ "I mean...someone is on the ship." _

Kayn slowly came alive, turning off the water and getting out of the shower. He patted himself dry before snatching his new clothes up and practically jumping in them. He silently exited the bathroom, seeking out the place where he had left Rhaast, but he didn't get to as he came to a screeching halt. His eyes were locked on the man that stood across from him. The man who was intruding not only his ship, but his room. Piercing, icy blue eyes met his golden one that was not hidden behind the eyepatch. "Sheida Kayn," said a smooth voice that made Kayn's breath catch in his throat. How did this man know his name? "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Sheida Kayn. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” _

Those words rang in his ears for what felt like an eternity as he stared at this mysterious masked man. He was unmoving, those eyes bore into his soul, unreadable as they studied him. “Hm...for someone who is spoken so highly of and marked a traitor of his Empire, I expected more,” he said flatly, and Kayn blinked, a tinge of irritation and embarrassment burning in his belly.

“What is that supposed to mean!?” he snapped. “And what the hell are you doing on my ship?”

“It means…” said the stranger, suddenly closing the distance and making Kayn stumble backwards, nearly tripping himself. “I was expecting you to not be so easily caught off guard.”

“Tch...I don’t know what you mean.” said Kayn, averting his gaze. 

“Oh really?” the man asked, stepping forward and backing Kayn up to the nearest wall before he slammed his hands against it. Kayn jumped in surprise, eyes wide as the other leaned in close, the two men meer inches apart. “So you just  _ let _ me on your ship and left yourself weaponless because you had your guard up the entire time?”

Kayn swallowed dryly, not looking at him. He’d caught him in a lie so easily. How this man was so easily tearing through him was beyond Kayn as he heard a low chuckle come from behind that damned mask of his. “As I thought. To think such arrogance and lack of care would put you in a position like this, hm?” He sounded amused by Kayn’s predicament, and it made the former Demaxian’s blood boil. Who was he to talk to him this way? He was Shieda Kayn. Former pupil of Zed of all people, why was he allowing him to talk this way to him?

“Watch your tongue,” Kayn growled as he finally turned to look at this stranger. “You’ve no room to talk to me in such a way. Do you know who I am? Who I trained under?”

“Yes,” he said flatly, and Kayn paused. “I know a lot about you Shieda Kayn, former pupil of Zed. Now, do you wish to try something or will you quiver before me like a cornered animal?”

Kayn glared before pushing him away. He was surprised that the other gave no resistance, simply letting him free himself. He put distance between them, edging towards the doorway where Rhaast sat behind him. “There is no need for that,” said the man. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Kayn grabbed Rhaast, on guard as he looked to him. “Then why are you here at all?” he asked.

“I’m a simple man, Kayn. I’m curious is all,” he said as he crossed his arms. “You are quite an...intriguing person.”

Kayn blinked in surprise, a faint blush creeping at his cheeks. “I...what?” he stammered, and Rhaast’s laughter filled his head.

_ “Way to not be caught off guard, idiot,” _ Rhaast said, and Kayn blushed worse, glaring at the scythe.

“Shut up, Rhaast,” he said through gritted teeth.

“So it does speak to you,” said the man, and Kayn jumped slightly, having forgotten someone else was there. “How...interesting. I will say though, your reactions are...quite humorous.”

“Sh-Shut up, both of you,” he snapped, and they both laughed again which made Kayn even more embarrassed. 

“Well...this was quite a nice meeting, but I really must be going,” said the stranger, and Kayn blinked. 

“Wh-What? No! You aren’t going anywhere! You have explaining to do,” Kayn growled. “And I want your name, now.”

“So demanding,” mused the masked man. “Perhaps next time I will tell you. Until next time, Kayn.”

‘Wait!” shouted Kayn as the man started to teleport, and he threw Rhaast aside, diving for him. However, Kayn grabbed at open air, falling to the floor of his bedroom. He stared at the spot where the man had been, eye wide before his hands balled into fists. “Dammit!” he shouted, slamming his hands into the ground.

_ “So desperate for that man’s touch, huh, Kayn?” _ teased Rhaast, and Kayn glared at him.

“Shut up, Rhaast…” he snarled, but Rhaast’s teasing made him slightly shy and he felt a small tinge of something in his chest. No one had teased him or been up in his space like that...not since...Zed. It was strange, and he was unaccustomed to it, finding it to be oddly...enjoyable. He shook his head. He didn’t have time for this. He had to get back to work on finding the Morning Star. He couldn’t have his head filled with trivial thoughts of this stranger. His own success was more important, and he’d be damned to let someone get in his way. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The man took a deep breath as he teleported to his destination, looking down at the grass at his feet before looking to the sky. He wished he could have stayed longer, but his time was limited. Travelling across Universes wasn’t exactly the easiest thing. Especially ones that weren’t your own. He had to be sure not to affect those in them too much, otherwise he could throw things off course. Footsteps sounded, and he turned his head as his companion came up to his side. “Shen...how did it go?” asked another man.

“Well...somewhat,” he replied. “I couldn’t stay long. You know the deal, Fate.”

“Hmph...did you confirm it is him?” Fate asked.

“Yeah...talking scythe, wild hair, arrogant and easily flustered? It’s Kayn,” Shen said with a smile behind his mask, and Fate chuckled.

“I’ve never heard you so...amused and perhaps happy, Shen,” Fate teased. 

Shen shook his head. “It’s...nice to meet another Kayn again is all,” he replied softly.

Fate smiled and put a hand on Shen’s shoulder, drawing his icy eyes to Fate’s. “Give it time, Shen. He will show up...for now, focus on the issue at hand.”

“I know,” said Shen quietly, looking back up at the stars. “I know.” However, even with this knowledge, his heart tinged with sadness as he stood with his friend under the stars of his own Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed for Zed that he only speaks and refers to himself as we/us so i will have him speak as such, but in his Odyssey bio he is referred to as he/him when not speaking. I will stick to how they do it in the bio, but he will refer to himself as us/we when speaking.

The small thrumming of Kayn’s fingers along the armrest of his seat was the only noise inside the ship other than the low hum of the engine as he sat back. His eyes were fixated on the stars and empty space in front of him. He’d been tracking the Morning Star for weeks since that man had the nerve to appear on his ship, and he wasn’t far off from them. He was going to give them hell for taking Sona from him. He needed her to complete whatever this plan was that Rhaast had with her, but that damned Yasuo had gotten in the way and stole her away before he could use her for anything important.

His other hand clenched at the reminder of how easily he had lost the templar to that useless man who called him Captain. At least Kayn knew he had gotten payback on the man much earlier when his brother, Yone, had attempted to save Sona the first time. How easily had he ruined Yasuo’s once luxurious life. Now all he had to do was repeat the same thing, except instead of killing Yone, he’d be killing his younger brother. Oh how tragic it was to have to wipe out both of them. Kayn smiled slightly, feeling that tinge of desire and lust to draw the Captain’s blood. He blinked, turning and glaring at Rhaast. “I hate you, you know that?” said Kayn, clearly irritated.

_ “You only tell me every chance you get,” _ responded the scythe.  _ “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy indulging in the thoughts I somewhat influence in you.” _

Kayn shifted slightly. “You know I didn’t want to kill Yone. I had no choice.”

_ “You always have a choice, Kayn. You can’t blame me for that. Sure I told you to just kill him, but you could have ignored me.” _

“I had no choice,” he repeated, as if trying to tell himself he didn’t. 

Kayn hated bringing this up. He didn’t want to believe himself weak to Rhaast’s bloodthirsty influence, but he knew he slipped up sometimes. Yone had been such an example. He didn’t have to die. He knew that. But at the time, it had seemed so much easier to just cleave through him with the scythe than to talk things out or just run. He wouldn’t lie in saying he didn’t enjoy it, but...it had been wrong and he knew that. He hadn’t even thought of the consequences it would bring.

He hadn’t considered his family. His brother who when Kayn first saw, made Kayn think he’d seen a ghost. Kayn growled, slamming his fist into the armrest. He’d never lamented when he was in the Locus Armada of those he killed and their families. Since when had he grown so soft? So sensitized? He rose to his feet, walking closer to the glass to gaze out into the endless space. He couldn’t be like this. He had to complete his goal no matter the cost. He didn’t want to have to kill the crew of the Morning Star, he would try to stave off Rhaast’s influence, but if he had to he would take Sona by force.

\---

Blood stained the dirt, dripping from golden claws and blades as the armoured man stood in silence over a Demaxian body. He hummed softly, standing tall and turning his helmet towards the now dirted metal. “Pathetic,” he said, swiping his hand sideways before a soft hissing came from his helmet. It retracted revealing a man. His skin was ghostly white, his hair matching, and his eyes were a vibrant violet color. 

His eyes cast upwards at the sky, ignoring the body below him. He was bored. He’d been being pursued by these weak Demaxian soldiers. He needed a greater challenge. Yes, he wanted to cleanse the universe of weaklings like them, but he needed a new thrill. He wanted something exciting. He closed his eyes before his helmet closed around his face again. At this rate, he would need to try harder. If he wanted something exciting it wouldn’t just fall in his lap. His eyes narrowed behind his helmet spotting something in the far distance in the sky. He smiled, sensing something different this time. Or perhaps it seemed the universe was blessing him and it would fall into his lap after all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to the fated reunion of Zed and Kayn :D

Yasuo breathed heavily, eyes narrowed as he glared at their opponent. He was so strong. It seemed like he was hardly breaking a sweat. Blood from his allies was splashed across his blades, Yasuo’s eyes casting to his fallen crew members who were battered and bruised. He couldn’t believe how easily he had put each of them out of commission, leaving just the two of them standing. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened as the man in the armor spoke, “We believed you’d be more of a challenge...is this all you have to offer?”

Yasuo gritted his teeth. “More of a challenge?” he said as he steadied himself, readying his sword. “I’m just getting started.”

He lunged forward, their blades clashing together. The sound of metal on metal shrieking as they were interlocked in a battle of wills and strength. A battle of who would back off first, and Yasuo would be damned to lose and sentence his crew to death. “We admire your spirit, but it is futile. Those who are weak must be eradicated. Only the strong will survive once we cleanse this universe.”

"You speak of those you fought as if they were weak simply because they couldn't fight you and win," said Yasuo, struggling against the other man's power. "Just because they can't hold their own against you, doesn't make them weak. They had the courage to look death in the face...I find that pretty strong."

Yasuo grunted as he was knocked away from Zed, unable to hold his ground. His feet dug into the ground, stopping him several yards away, and Yasuo glared at Zed. “We care only for those who can stand against us. They may stare death in the face, but they do not hold the power, nor the will to oppose it.”

“Big talk for someone who is so arrogant,” said Yasuo.

He barely had time to block Zed’s attack, his sword clashing again with the man’s blades. Zed smiled. “Arrogant? Perhaps, but we will cleanse this universe. You will be one of the many who will fall. Your time has come.”

“Wha-,” Yasuo started, only to cough as sharp pain blossomed through his shoulders and stomach. 

His eyes moved to see the sharp, spider-like blades on Zed’s back had pierced through his belly and shoulders. He looked back up, gaze meeting Zed’s mask before the man easily knocked his sword away. A smile started to creep onto Zed’s face as if he was growing more and more excited at the prospect of finally defeating Yasuo. The hiss of his mask releasing startled Yasuo, and his eyes widened as his gaze met piercing ultraviolet eyes. “We want you to remember us in your final moments...goodbye,  _ Captain _ .”

Yasuo’s heart pounded in his chest. He was filled with emotion, fear, frustration, anger...and relief. Relief that he wouldn’t be on the run. Relief that...maybe he’d get to finally see his brother again. Relief that he could finally rest. Finally stop running. Finally be at peace. He took a deep breath, eyes closing and waiting for death to welcome him with open arms. However, it never came as a voice spoke.

_ “Master Zed?” _

\---

  
  


_ Hours earlier… _

\---

  
  


He heard him before he saw him. Kayn was seated comfortably back in his chair, Rhaast resting against the nearby wall as he watched the galaxy fly by him through the front window. The odd humming noise that was similar to the teleportation devices back in Demaia sounded, signaling his presence. Kayn closed his eyes before speaking, “Come to finally tell me your name?”

“Hm...not quite,” came that all too enticing voice. “I came here for something else.”

Kayn spun his chair around, “What could possibly be more important than-” He cut off, the other suddenly up in his personal space again. His hands clasping the sides of his chair and keeping Kayn from rising out of his seat. Kayn’s eyes widened in surprise, the man’s fingertips barely brushing his hand. “What are you-”

“Have you ever fallen in love?”

Kayn was startled at the question and, flustered, shook his head.

The other’s smile flashed and he reached for Kayn’s hand. “Would you like to?”

“You’re very sure of yourself.”

“And yet, you’re blushing.”

“Tch!” Kayn turned his head away, unable to maintain eye contact with him. His cheeks were burning fiercely from his blush, and his heart pounded in his chest. He hardly knew this man...so why was he acting like some shy female?

The man smiled behind his mask, those icy eyes studying him. His hand had since rested atop his, and Kayn could feel the warmth of it even through the gloves they both wore. He’s be lying if he said he didn’t somewhat welcome it. He hadn’t felt anyones somewhat comforting or firm touch since...he closed his eyes. That was a long time ago. “Why are you here…” he asked seriously. 

“As I said before, Kayn, I am a simple man. Curiosity,” said the man as he pulled away, leaving Kayn longing for that warm touch.

“I see…” he said as he looked back up at the stranger. “...I won't say your company is...unwelcomed. It gets...lonely here-”

_ “You have me, you ungrateful brat.” _

He shot Rhaast a glare as he continued, “-when all you have is a scythe to talk to...it makes you feel crazy.”

The raven-haired man seemed to take this in before speaking, “Perhaps...I should visit more often?”

Kayn’s heart skipped a beat at the mere suggestion. “I-I would li-...I mean...do I have a real choice in when you show up? You don’t seem to have any plans to leave me alone...so I guess you are fine to continue doing so.”

Amusement flickered in those icy blue orbs. “I will take it into consideration. I must be going though...I have...something to take care of.”

He stepped away to prepare to teleport, but Kayn was quicker. He lunged forward, catching his hand. Those eyes locked onto his immediately, a mixture of emotion that Kayn couldn’t decipher in his gaze. “Wait...will you come back soon?”

The man said nothing for a while, and Kayn thought he didn’t hear him until he spoke, “...Fine.” With that he pulled away from Kayn. Kayn could only watch at the stranger disappeared again, leaving him with Rhaast. 

_ “How adorable…,” _ Rhaast mocked, but Kayn hardly heard him as his eyes fixated on the hand that had grabbed the man’s own. The warmth lingering, and Kayn found himself waiting for his return.

\---

It only took a few hours for Kayn to land the ship near where the Morning Star had landed. He found it strange that Yasuo has landed his ship on such a desolate planet. It was very unlike the Captain. Perhaps something happened?

Kayn kicked at the red and gray soil at his feet, Rhaast slung over his shoulder. “Well...this is...distasteful,” said Kayn. He expected a snarky remark from the scythe, but Rhaast’s next words told him that this was no normal pit stop by the Morning Star.

_ “Silence Kayn. We are not alone...don’t you sense that?”  _ Rhaast asked, and Kayn went quiet, focusing on his surroundings.

His gaze ran over the area before it fixated on a certain point. He felt it. Ora. The golden, living essence that he had been hunting...and this time there seemed to be a lot of it. “Seems we will be having some fun, huh, Rhaast?” mused Kayn, and the scythe hummed as Kayn set off.

\---

Kayn grunted as he finally climbed over the small mountain of sand and dirt, breathing heavily as he had to attempt it twice. Forcing him to listen to Rhaast berate him for being ‘lazy’ and ‘out of shape’. He took a deep breath, sliding down the mountain and skidding to a halt at the bottom. He blinked, looking around and froze at the scene in front of him. 

Yasuo’s two crew members were on the ground, incapacitated and clearly battered and bruised. However, Kayn didn’t care for them as he saw Yasuo. The man fighting someone who had pierced his shoulder and stomach with sharp, golden, spider-like legs. Yet, he still didn’t care for Yasuo...it was the person who was hurting Yasuo that he cared about and the strong feeling of the Ora that they emitted.

_ “Master Zed?” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry for the consistent mix up. I keep forgetting in Odyssey Kayn skin his one eye is covered!**

The man paused in his aggressive display at the sound of Kayn’s voice. “Master Zed?” repeated Kayn, recognizing him fully by now as his voice was layered with disbelief and happiness. Those now cold violet eyes turned to rest on Kayn. The gears in his mind slowly moved and turned as he looked to his former pupil. “Kayn…?” he said slowly as he gazed at him. 

“Master Zed,” said Kayn with relief and happiness in his voice.

He felt his heart ache, nearly dropping Rhaast as he gazed at his Master. It had been so long since he’d last seen him...since he’d left to complete a mission...since his disappearance after the ‘accident’ Kayn was told had happened. He wanted to run to him. To hug him and tell him how much he’d missed his guidance and all he had accomplished since he’d been gone. He wanted to cry, to let all the built up frustrations of never finding him, of his feelings of abandonment he had back then. 

Zed was silent, not breaking eye contact as he released Yasuo, tearing his spider-like appendages from his shoulder and stomach. Yasuo coughed, falling on his knees, grabbing at his shoulders. He was ignored as Zed slowly made his way towards Kayn. Kayn’s breath caught slightly in his throat, intimidated slightly by Zed. The blood on his new...additions and the change in his attitude as well as appearance making him feel uncertain.  _ “Kayn…,” _ Rhaast started, but he realized Kayn wasn’t listening to him.

“Kayn, it has been a long time. We... _ I _ ...see you’ve grown,” said Zed, having to stop himself as he spoke carefully. 

“Too long Master Zed, too long,” said Kayn, voice cracking as his eyes stung. “You’ve missed so much…” 

“I see…,” he commented, eyes glancing to Rhaast. “Such an...intriguing weapon. You know how to wield it, yes?”

“Of course, Master,” said Kayn. “Why do y-”

“Then you can show me. Show us your worth,” said Zed, giving Kayn hardly any time to react as one of his sharp appendages shot towards him.

Kayn barely managed to block the attack with the handle of the scythe. His eye went wide as he stared at his Master. “M-Master Zed!?” he exclaimed. “What are you doing!?”

Zed chuckled, sending another at him, and Kayn had to back off. He leapt away, creating distance. He quickly spun Rhaast in his hands, getting a better grasp on the scythe. He stared at Zed, a mix of emotions stinging at his heart. Desperation, fear, sadness, despair, and some...excitement. Kayn shot a look at Rhaast, clearly displeased at the scythe’s meddling into his emotions. However, he didn’t have time to scold the Darkin as Zed spoke and broke his train of thought, “We taught you better than to run during a fight, Kayn. Does our student need a reminder of how to properly face us?”

Kayn gritted his teeth, staring at the man in front of him. He didn’t understand this sudden change in demeanor. He remembered Zed testing him randomly, but this was different. He felt a change from the previous times they’d trained together when Zed would randomly attack him. This felt intentional. As if Zed  _ wanted _ to kill him if he failed to show improvement. “Have it your way Master.”

He lunged forward, swinging the scythe at him. The heavy head of the weapon slashing through black shadows as Zed vanished and left behind his shadow. “You’ve forgotten how we fight, haven’t you?” Zed taunted, his voice all around Kayn. 

“Not a cha-agh!” Kayn winced as the shadow slashed at him, slicing across his chest as it tore open his clothes. 

He gritted his teeth, hearing Zed’s laughter and pinpointed it behind him. “You’ve grown rusty,” taunted Zed.

“That’s what you think…” muttered Kayn before turning slightly to shadow to give him a burst of speed as he turned, slamming the scythe into the floor where Zed had been. He glared at the shadow left behind. “What happened to ‘not running’, Master?”

“We are not running. We are just putting you in the proper place to punish you for being so weak and incompetent. We believed you would be stronger since our departure, but you’ve become worse,” said Zed flatly. 

Kayn yanked the scythe from the sand and dirt, ignoring Rhaast’s complaints of getting filthy. “I’ll show you worse…” growled Kayn, shadow stepping towards the man. Before Zed could react, the purple smoke-like wraith of a man dashed into his chest. Kayn chuckled before the scythe appeared in the air, slashing downward as he dashed out of Zed’s body. Zed grunted as a large wound appeared straight through down his chest, Kayn spinning away with the scythe. “How’s that for wor…” Kayn trailed off as he turned, eye widening at the wound.

He’d expected blood to be left in the wake of the wound. However, instead a golden liquid spilled from it, staining his pale chest and clothes. Kayn stepped back, emotions a mix of horror and concern for his Master. Zed staggered slightly from the large wound, before his violet eyes locked with Kayn’s. He grinned. “Just where I wanted you…” he said lowly before dashing forward.

Kayn gasped as a large golden ‘x’ marked itself across his chest before Zed turned to shadows. It happened so fast, Kayn couldn’t track it. He could only feel it at the feeling of sharp weapons piercing his body. Kayn cried out, falling to his knees in the dirt. Blood stained his shredded clothes and the ground beneath him. He felt an overwhelming pain as his head hung forward, eye barely focusing on his wounds as he coughed up blood. It splattered in a heap in the dirt, Kayn unable to hold onto Rhaast as he dropped him at his side. He faintly heard the scythe calling to him, but his head felt like it was made of jelly. Nothing worked as he tried to focus.

His vision blurred from both tears and the darkness that tugged at him, threatening to pull him down.  _ Why? _ He wondered to himself. All he would think was why was his Master doing this? Why was he killing him? He didn’t understand. Kayn blinked slowly before he was dragged back to reality, a hand roughly grabbing his blue hair before his head was yanked backwards. He breathed raggedly, eye locking with Zed’s eyes as he grinned down at him. “This universe has no room for the weak and foolish, Kayn. We will cleanse you, and you will be free to sleep while we complete our work. He raised a hand, preparing to stab Kayn in the throat as his blade on his gauntlets extended. “We wish you farewell, Kayn.”

“...Zed…” Kayn said softly, his eye closing as he let his tears fall freely and his body relaxed as he was unable to fight back. The last thing that came to his mind was the stranger from his ship and how he wouldn’t get to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I have returned to updating this series. Enjoy the longer chapter.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emi

A warm, comforting feeling surrounded Kayn, and he wondered if this was what the welcoming arms of death felt like. However, he realized suddenly that Zed had never struck the final blow. He also realized his pain had eased, and his ears were ringing from the clashing of weapons. His eyes cracked open and widened at the sight before him. 

It was the man from the ship. His back to Kayn as he had protected him from the fatal blow that would have surely killed him. He noticed that there were pale pink and blue sparkles surrounding them both, and his wounds had healed fully. "What…" he whispered before his gaze fell on the blade. With it being sheathed, Kayn had never seen it. Now he could see it appeared to be made of a hardened see-through material. It was blocking Zed's blades, and Zed was growing frustrated. "How dare you…!" He grunted, trying to push past him, but the man was unmoving. 

He easily deflected Zed's strike, staggering him as he caught Zed's hand before he kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The raven haired man glanced over his shoulder at Kayn, worry in his blue eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. Kayn could only nod, too stunned by recent events to form words at the moment. "Good...I'll protect you, don't worry."

The man turned his attention back to Zed, his gaze hardening as he stared at him. Zed had gotten back to his feet, glaring at the stranger. "We will deal with you later. We have more important matters, now move."

"If you want him, you will have to go through me," he said.

Zed chuckled. "So be it. Waste your life for someone so gullible."

  
  


"I wouldn't say he is gullible. He is someone who thought you would be the man he trained under...not some monster wearing that man's skin," retorted the stranger.

"Monster?" Zed laughed. "We are no monster. We are the chosen who will cleanse this universe. We will show him how the universe will be changed, starting with you."

Zed lunged forward, and the man readied his sword to block against the blades. However, he was met with smoke, but he was quick to react as he turned and blocked Zed's stroke from behind. Zed growled, appendages shooting out and forcing him to back off. Zed shot forward again, swiping at him with both appendages and blades. The stranger grunted as one appendage pierced his shoulder as he barely blocked the other strikes. "Master…" Kayn protested, unable to stop watching. He didn't want them to fight. He couldn't watch them kill each other. Even in this state, Kayn cared for Zed...and the stranger he cared for as well. "Stop! Please, it's me! Your pupil!"

_ "Kayn he isn't going to listen to you, he is corrupted by the Ora." _

He hated to admit Rhaast was right, but he had to now. He could sense it within Zed's very soul. It was completely and utterly ravaged by Ora, consuming his mind and body. It now made him realize why his blood had been golden. It wasn't blood running through his veins...it was the Ora that now fueled and kept him alive. He felt his heart shattering at seeing his master so different from how he used to be. This once proud templar completely consumed by the very essence he had tried to protect. 

Kayn wanted to cry. To scream out his frustrations and despair as memories of the past lingered in his mind. God how he wanted to go back to simpler times, but now wasn’t the time to recall those feelings and memories. His eyes moved to the fight again, only to find Zed careening towards him with intent. He quickly snatched up Rhaast, trying to defend himself, but the stranger was quicker. He dashed in front of him, the strange sword at his back floating a ways away came flying at them, and Kayn gasped. However, it never hit its owner. Instead, a large circle appeared beneath them and a bubble appeared around them.

Zed growled, slashing at it, but it didn’t budge under his weapons. The man looked over his shoulder at Kayn. “We all need to leave, I am not his intended target. You are, Kayn. Once he finishes you off, he will finish Yasuo and his crew, then go for me. I cannot keep everyone here safe for much longer.”

Kayn lowered his head, knowing he was right. They couldn’t stay here. There was no way. “I...okay…” said Kayn in defeat. 

He nodded. “I will hold him off, get back to your ship. He is more fixated on you right now, Yasuo and his crew will be fine. I promise.”

Kayn didn’t respond, his mind a whirlwind of memories, thoughts, and emotions. He used Rhaast to support him as he staggered to his feet. The man nodded before ordering him, “Go!”

Kayn turned away, running blindly as he tried to make a break for his ship. He heard Zed shout his name, but Kayn kept going. He couldn’t turn back to him. That wasn’t Zed anymore. It wasn’t his Master who had taught him all he knew. No. That was a monster. A creature that wanted him dead and to watch the universe burn. Tears stung at his eye as he ran, and he wiped them away as he continued to run.

  
  


\---

Deafening silence. That is what it was in Kayn’s ship as he sat slumped against the wall. As soon as he got in, he had locked the door and fell against the nearby wall. Then, he slid to the floor in a daze. He was spent from his emotions, from the memories. His eye moved down to his hands, a deadness in his eye as his memories of when he was younger and training under Zed stayed at the surface. He could still remember them clear as day.

\---

_ The chirp of birds and breeze was calming, the only noise disrupting it being the clashing of wooden quarterstaffs. “Rah!” shouted a younger voice as the ebony haired boy slammed the staff into the ground where the older of the two had last been standing. The older man swung the staff, easily knocking him to the dirt of the clearing. The smaller huffed, breathless from their sparring match. “O...One more time, Master.” _

_ The older chuckled, reaching out a hand and helping his pupil to his feet. “That’s enough for today, Kayn. I want you to be able to walk and move tomorrow when we spar again. Pushing yourself too hard will only hurt the body.” _

_ “But Master, how am I supposed to improve?” pouted the smaller as he was pulled to his feet. _

_ “Kayn, you are already improving in leaps and bounds. You have far surpassed your peers...and one day, I know you will beat me,” assured Zed, Kayn’s eyes gleaming at the last part. _

_ “Do you really think so, Master?” _

_ “I know so. Now come on, let’s get some lunch.” _

_ He ruffled Kayn’s hair, and Kayn grinned with excitement as he eagerly followed after his Master. _

  
  


\---

  
  


Tears pricked once more at the corners of Kayn’s eye, threatening to spill over. “Master…” he whispered, more memories of his life prior to Demaxia coming to mind.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ The sound of quarterstaffs clashing echoed in the familiar clearing, but the two men fighting had grown in age. Kayn now seventeen as he fought with his Master, practicing still as he tried to surpass him. Their wooden staffs slammed against one another, each hit making them grunt. Suddenly, Zed swiped at Kayn’s feet. His eyes moved downward as he prepared to jump, but Zed moved the staff in a swift motion and knocked the staff from Kayn’s hand with ease as he was distracted. _

_ Kayn could only watch as his wooden staff rolled away in the dirt. He looked back to his Master, utterly speechless by the move. “Remember Kayn, never take your eyes off the enemy. Keep your mind clear of distractions. Your weapon is an extension of you. You mustn’t loosen your hold on it,” reminded Zed with a gentle smile. _

_ “Yes, Master,” said Kayn, bowing his head. _

_ “Go fetch your staff. That is enough for today,” said Zed, and Kayn quickly retrieved his weapon. _

_ “Yes, Master,” said Kayn obediently as he returned to Zed’s side. _

_ “You’ve gotten much better,” commented Zed as they started to head back. _

_ “Thank you, Master. It is only because I’ve learned from the best,” said Kayn. _

_ Zed chuckled. “The best, huh? I wouldn’t say that. If I’m the best, then my own Master was the very best.” _

_ “Tell me, Master, did you surpass him?” _

_ “Yes, I did. Which is what you will do to me one day.” Zed gave him a wink as he easily spun the staff in his hand. “And when that happens, I will be even prouder of you than I am now because it means I did my job as your Master and pushed you to succeed.” _

_ “Even if I do not surpass you, Master Zed...you will have succeeded anyways. You made me into who I am today, and I am grateful you saw the potential in me. I will make you proud, no matter what.” _

_ Zed turned back to look at the road, continuing forward as he gave a satisfied smile. “I know you will, Kayn. I know you will.” Kayn smiled, letting his Master walk ahead as he watched his back. He greatly admired Zed. Admired his strength, his intelligence...all of it. “Kayn, are you coming?” Zed called, and Kayn’s heart skipped a beat. _

_ “Of course, Master!” Kayn called back, chasing after him. _

  
  


\---

  
  


Tears rolled down from Kayn’s one eye as drops of blood dripped down from the other. “Master Zed…” he whispered, hugging himself as he cried. Consumed by memories and feelings of the past.


End file.
